DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant): The training program in Pediatric Nephrology at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine provides the clinical and research experience to foster development of new Pediatric Nephrology investigators who will meet the academic workforce needs of this subspecialty. Graduates can diagnose and manage pediatric renal diseases, especially with regards to health disparities for underserved populations, understand the physiology of fluid and electrolyte regulation, with emphasis on the development and maturation of the kidney, and acquire scientific skills necessary for a career as an independent physician-investigator. In the past 40 years over 100 graduates of the program have remained in academic medicine and continue their research contributions. Clinical research projects involve: immunosuppression and allograft rejection in pediatric renal transplantation, mechanisms of bone disease and growth retardation, and disturbances in nitric oxide in hypertension. Experience in basic research is designed to elucidate the cellular and molecular mechanisms responsible for renal cell growth, proliferation, differentiation and apoptosis. Continued collaboration with the Division of Nephrology in the Department of Medicine provides opportunities for research and education that has fostered the career development of numerous trainees. Combined conferences in clinical and basic research areas in nephrology facilitate the trainee's acquisition of knowledge and appreciation of the importance of critical scientific analysis. Required courses in renal physiology and pathophysiology, research design, biostatistics, renal pathology and bioethics, and the opportunity to enroll in a Masters' Program in Clinical Investigation, complement the trainee's three years of experience.